Cold Night
by Knbootys
Summary: A small Drabble of Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki: Momoi Satsuki was the only girl he ever actually loved. But how could he possibly confess his feelings when he knows she's in love with another?


Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki rarely fought, they bickered everyday, but never actually _fought_. But if the two ever came to a disagreement, it would normally end in one of them begrudgingly apologising and two ice Popsicles, but not this time. This time it was a screaming match and luckily Aomine's parents were on a holiday, so they couldn't scold the two for what was happening upstairs. Momoi Satsuki stood on the opposite side of Aomine's bedroom with her hands on her hips and a sour look on her face while Aomine - calm and lazy as ever - was sprawled on his bed. Their fight was as bad as the time Momoi told the coach to take Aomine off of the team because of his injuries, no, this one was much worse. "You don't understand what I feel for Tetsu-kun, stupid!" Momoi barked at him. Yes, their horrible fight was about the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya, to be honest, Aomine didn't even know how they got to the topic. "I know that you're infatuated with him, when he doesn't feel the same." Aomine retorted, crossing his arms. Momoi's eyes flared dangerously. "Why do you even care? Since when did you ever care about what I felt about Tetsu-kun?" _I started to care ever since I fell in love with you_. Aomine wanted to slap his brain. "It's one-sided and pathetic, and I really hate people that want something they can't have." He regretted his words as soon as they _came_ out. Momoi glared at him coldly. "If that is what you think, then I really hate you, Aomine." The girl spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Aomine could only sit and stare at the wall where Momoi had been. _If that is what you think, then I really hate you, Aomine_. He hated when she called him 'Aomine', but he didn't blame her. God, he was so stupid. Aomine leapt from the bed and bolted towards the front door, only to see Momoi get into a taxi and quickly speed away. He could only watch as his best friend left him with such hatred in her heart.

Aomine called and called and called Momoi until she probably had thirty missed calls from him. Damn, she was ignoring him now? He was stupid and arrogant and probably deserved her ignoring him. Tomorrow, he would go over her house and properly apologise, and he _hated_ apologising. His phone rang and Aomine grabbed for it in record speed, hoping that a certain pink haired girl was calling him ready to forgive him, but when Aomine picked up, a female voice much more sophisticated than Satsuki's answered.

"Is this Aomine Daiki?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Are you by any means connected to Momoi Satsuki?"

"Yes." Aomine's heart unconsciously thundered against his chest.

"Unfortunately Momoi Satsuki has been involved in a terrible car accident and is now at xxxxxx Hospital. Please, come immediately, I have informed her other friends and they are waiting for you." Aomine hung up. He didn't know how long he stood there for in shock. But now he knew why Momoi wasn't picking up her phone and he thought she was just ignoring him, what an idiot he truly was. By _other friends_, the nurse surely meant the Generation of Miracles. The group of old middle school friends were now close with each other and would sometimes go out for street ball, but the only thought running through Aomine's mind as he made his way to the hospital was that he was damned pissed that they were all informed before him.

"Where is she?" Aomine demanded as soon as he flung the double doors of the hospital open. The blonde copycat, Kise stood up and stopped him from going any further. "She's unconscious, we were told to wait outside until her doctor let us in." He said. Aomine tried to push past him, but Kise put a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "I need to see her." The tanned boy growled. "Daiki," Aomine looked over Kise's shoulder, only to stare eye to eye with red and yellow. If this was middle school he would be petrified of the boy who he was looking at, but it was different now. "Calm down," Akashi said. "We're all just as concerned about Momoi as you." And that was when Aomine finally noticed his former teammates distressed appearances; Kuroko sat on the left, his usual calm demeanour was now ruined with fidgety hands and a troubled face, if only he knew that he was the topic of the last conversation Aomine had with Momoi. Murasakibara sat beside him - for once he didn't have a snack in his hands - and he was still much taller than Kuroko even sitting, if it wasn't such a dark situation, Aomine would have pointed it out amusedly. Midorima sat on the opposite, next to where Kise would have been sitting had he not gotten up and Akashi was leaning against the wall on the right, his discoloured eyes boring into Aomine's to see whether he was going to storm into Momoi's room or sit down obediently and wait. Aomine flickered his eyes to the doors that stood in his way of seeing his best friend. Kise noticing his friend's temptation of storming the room quickly intercepted.

"If you do that, you'll get escorted out of here and won't be able to see Momocchi until she is discharged and I'm pretty sure you're the first face that she is going to want to see as soon as she wakes up," Kise said. _I'm not so sure about that_. "And she will wake up." He added once he saw the distraught look on Aomine's face. With one last look at Kise, Aomine reluctantly sat down beside Midorima who was clenching his lucky item - which was a stuffed toy bear - in his hands. "She'll be fine, Aomine." Midorima said, though he wasn't even looking at the blue haired boy. "What's the horoscope for Taurus?" Aomine asked dully, he needed assurance that it was a lucky day for Momoi and that she would be fine, but his hopes were crushed when Midorima said nothing. She had to be fine. He couldn't lose her, especially not how they ended things. He needed to apologise to her, he needed to explain his rough ways and he needed to tell her how he felt about her. He couldn't hold it inside him for any longer. And so began the longest night of Aomine's life.

Aomine jumped off his seat along with the rest of the boys when an old man clad in a white coat opened the doors. "Are you Momoi Satsuki's family?" The doctor asked, though once he saw the mop of different colours of hair on the boys heads he knew that they weren't. "Her parents are working, so we're here instead. Can we see her?" Aomine asked, his hands clenched at his sides. His blood was pumping, he was so close, so close to seeing Momoi again and he couldn't wait any longer to set things straight between them. The doctor looked up from his papers. "Yes, you can see her, but-" Aomine stopped listening as soon as those five words that he had been waiting to hear were said.

The teen tried not to ram Momoi's doctor down as he rushed past him. He hadn't even waited for the doc to tell him which room, he just ran, scanning each door he passed until he reached the one that read **M. Satsuki** and he stopped. He took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting his Satsuki to be sitting up, stuffing her face with the pudding the hospital provided and once he entered he expected her to say 'Dai-chan!' Like she always did when she saw him around, but as Aomine Daiki stepped into the room, nothing happened. It was quiet. No 'Dai-chan' was heard and no sound of a spoon scraping the bottom of a pudding cup either. It was just... quiet. And Aomine knew why w

hen his eyes fell upon the hospital bed. There laid Momoi Satsuki, in a peaceful sleep. That's what he would've thought had it not been for the amount of tubes attached to her body which were connected to foreign looking machines and the cuts and bruises on her face and body. Aomine stayed rooted to the spot even when he heard the footsteps of his friends behind him. "Momocchi..." He heard Kise murmur, and the sound of shock and pain in his voice made the blue haired boy flinch. Aomine turned around slowly, a sort of desperate look on his face. "Why do you sound so down, Kise?" Aomine laughed, it didn't take an idiot to know that it was forced. "Satsuki's just sleeping, should we scare her awake?" Kuroko looked up at his former light with so much pity that Aomine suddenly felt pathetic. "She's going to wake up, right?" Aomine asked. The boys all turned to look at the doctor behind them. "We aren't so sure," he said clearing his throat, but that was all Aomine needed to hear before he continued inside and slumped onto the chair beside the hospital bed. His friends filed around Momoi and the doctor took his leave. "This wasn't supposed to happen," Aomine said, he reached over and grabbed onto Momoi's small hand. The other boys said nothing, they only stared at their former lively manager in remorse.

_If it wasn't for him, she never would've gotten into that damned taxi._

_If it wasn't for him, she never would've been involved in such a fatal accident_

_If it wasn't for him, she never would've never been stuck i__n this stupid coma._

Those words tormented his mind as he stared at his best friend - sleeping - with the possibility of never waking up again. The more Aomine stared at the girl, the more he missed her already. Her long, pink hair that she would always flick in his face was now messily splayed across the white pillow, her vibrant pink eyes that always looked at him with either care or irritation were now closed and her hands that were always either writing across a clipboard or on her hips were now just laying numbly at her sides. She only looked like she was in a peaceful sleep, nothing more and nothing less. _This is all your fault_. And the thoughts came crashing back.

Aomine didn't know how long they all stayed there, but he knew it was late when a nurse entered and told them that visiting hours were over. The boys each gave a kiss on the forehead to the pink haired girl before slowly filing out. Aomine didn't dare move. "Aomine," he heard Midorima say. "I'm not leaving her," was the only reply given. "Sir-" the nurse started, but Aomine only repeated his words with more ferocity. "Stop this," Kuroko said, a tinge of desperation in his voice. When the ace didn't move, two pairs of strong hands hauled him up. He fought against Murasakibara and Kise's hands on his shoulders. "No!" He grunted, fighting against them. "I'm not leaving her! I can't leave her!" He didn't care that there were other sleeping patients next door. "Wake up, Satsuki!" He yelled, now directing his unfathomable anger towards the sleeping girl. "Wake up already, damn it." And when the girl didn't even twitch, all of the strength washed out of him and he slumped in the other boy's arms. Murasakibara and Kise hauled him out, followed by the other three. Aomine could only stare at the ground as it turned from clean tiles from the hospital to rocky concrete from the car park. His legs moved sluggishly as he walked further and further from the girl he loved, his heart tearing with each step.

- Three months later -

The blue haired teen laid the bunch of pink roses on the table beside her bed and stared at the girl who occupied the bed's face. Her face was still as pale as three months ago and her eyes were still tightly shut. It had become a frequent thing for Aomine Daiki to bring a bouquet of different flowers each day to Momoi Satsuki's room and onto the table beside her bed alongside the mass of balloons, teddy bears and more flowers courtesy of Satsuki's family, the Tōō basketball team and of course, the Generation of Miracles. It was also a routine for Aomine to sit on the chair beside the bed and to retell the events of what happened that day at school. "Wakamatsu complained about me again," he said. "But everyone just shut him up like always, it seems like no one can get away with yelling at me besides you, eh? Satsuki." Aomine held onto her hand again. The three months that Momoi had been in a coma was pure hell for Aomine. He hadn't realised just how involved she was with him until every time he said something perverted or _Aomine-like_ he would always look down, only reminding himself that she wasn't there to call him a pervert or to puff out her cheeks and say 'Stupid, Dai-chan!' He loathed the nickname she had for him, but now, he would to anything just to hear her say it. The door clicked open and the usual brown haired nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand. "Ah, Aomine-kun," she said walking over to Momoi's bed. "Telling her about school again?" The middle aged woman asked. Aomine only nodded. "Well, Momoi-chan seems to have coloured up a bit, hasn't she?" The nurse asked, scribbling something on her clipboard. The action only reminded Aomine of Momoi when she would write something down while she watched the Tōō boys practice. "That's good news, she should be awake soon." The nurse said. If this was three months ago, Aomine would have jumped at the news, but he had given up on false hope. He would only believe that she would wake up when she actually _woke_ up and he could see her pink eyes himself. So with a goodbye to both the nurse and Momoi, Aomine went home.

Another two months flew by like a blur. Aomine continued his routine of arriving with a bouquet and then sitting down and retelling stories to the forever sleeping girl. The nurse two months ago had said that Momoi would be waking up soon, what a joke that was. It was a miracle how Aomine could wait for five months and possibly longer to apologise to Momoi and to tell him her feelings without punching a wall. Aomine took Momoi's hand again - that had also become apart of his routine - and he swore he saw her finger twitch. "Satsuki?" He whispered. His heart was hammering against his chest with the possibility that it was going to rip out right there. "Oh god, Satsuki, are you awake?" He knew that if he told anyone he possibly saw her move, they probably would just tell him that he thought she moved when he picked up her hand, but Aomine knew what he saw. And he saw the pink haired girl's finger _twitch_.

And he almost cried out when the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Satsuki!" The girl's eyes blinked up at the bright, white light above her and then slowly, her gaze lazily slid to Aomine.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice raspy from not being used in months. Aomine froze. Momoi tilted her head in curiosity and Aomine felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown at him. "Satsuki... It's me, A-" And suddenly the girl's face broke out into a grin and she laughed, which only resulted in a small fit of coughing. "Kidding, I know who you are, Dai-chan." She giggled. Aomine didn't smile. He didn't even yell at her for playing such a trick on him. Aomine only fell to his knees and held Momoi's hand to his forehead, his body shaking with what could only be disbelief as well as relief. Surely, this was a dream? "Dai-chan?" Momoi's voice filled his ears. He had waited five months for this moment, and all he could do was hold her hand. "Satsuki," he breathed. He rose and kissed her forehead. "Oh god, I've missed you so much." Momoi stared at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five months."

"Five months?!" She screeched, her voice cracking from the effort.

He winced. "There's so much I need to tell you," he said. Momoi looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Last time I remember, you said you hated me." She said and Aomine clenched his jaw. "You know I can't control my temper, but that was a lie. I could never hate you, Satsuki. Your cooking on the other hand-" His mouth tilted upwards when the girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Stupid Dai-chan! I thought you were saying something serious!" Aomine laughed, and he forgot what a good feeling it was. "Seriously though," he said, grasping onto Momoi's hand. "I've missed you so much and please forgive me for everything I said five months ago." Momoi gave him a breathtaking smile and nodded. "How do you feel?" Aomine asked. Momoi sighed deeply through her nose. "It's good to be awake." She said honestly. "I've heard your voice sometimes, you know." Aomine was shocked at that. _Oh god, did she hear me cry that one time?_ "And I would always yell at myself to wake up, because I couldn't stand to hear you so hurt, but I just couldn't open my eyes... until now." She smiled up at him and then her eyes drifted to the amount of flowers, balloons, toys and snack boxes (courtesy of Murasakibara) and her smile grew. She was still deathly pale, but she was awake and that was all that mattered. "Tell me about the last five months, Dai-chan." She finally said and Aomine happily obliged. He sat down in he chair that he had grown so accustomed to and began telling his childhood friend about what she had missed in the last five months.


End file.
